


you are part of a machine (you are not a human being)

by chemicalpixie



Series: glory and gore go hand in hand (that's why we're making headlines) [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Guns, Italics, Mentions of Tearing People Apart, SHSL Despair - Freeform, Swearing, mentions of child abuse, ultimate despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpixie/pseuds/chemicalpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“and junko took him in her arms and promised that she'd love him, and souda couldn't resist.”</p><p>or; kazuichi souda's descent into despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are part of a machine (you are not a human being)

souda's father had never been nice to him. he'd beaten him and hurt him and treated him like shit for all of his life. and so souda devoted his life to fixing things. cars, mostly, although he would fix anything that he could get his hands on. he couldn't fix himself, and he couldn't fix his father, so he'd fix the things that he could instead.

//

someone recognized his talent and took him away. but it wasn't like his father ever really left him. he was hiding in the corners of souda's mind. he couldn't get away from him. he was always there, screaming at him (god, what a worthless piece of _shit_ you are, worthless son of a bitch, god, i wish you were never born, _i'll kill you i'll kill you i'll kill you_ \- ). and junko took him in her arms and promised that she'd love him, and souda couldn't resist. no one had ever loved him before. and even though junko's love was the selfish, rotting kind of love, the kind where she took and took and took until there was nothing left at all of him, it felt good. it felt real. like he was alive, because he could hurt. and so souda loved her still. he couldn't help it.

//

and when she asked if he would help her with her plans, there was no way that he could've said no. so he spent his days building killing machines, like a bear that danced and sang and shot people, and a classroom that ended up crushing the desks of the students, and a machine that would batter someone to death with baseballs. whenever he finished one, he took it to junko.  
“what a gorgeous thing this is,” she would say, stroking it with her long nails. “you've really outdone yourself this time.”  
he would smile, in response, and she would take him and pull him close and kiss him, like it was the end of the world and she was dying and when she pulled away, he always had bloody lips, and he never knew whose blood it was. and then she would leave him, lock him alone in one of the wings of the school until he made another. she didn't bring him food. she didn't bother or remember or care. mukuru usually brought him something to eat about once a day.  
“are you doing okay?” she asked, peering down at him in concern.  
he didn't answer her. he didn't bother to. there were machines to finish. 

//

eventually, he'd finished his last machine and junko smiled at him. it was a predatory smile, and souda shivered in anticipation.  
“you're done here,” she said, after a long moment. “leave.”  
souda held back tears, gasping quietly. junko turned to leave. “don't be so _fucking_ pathetic,” she said as she left.  
souda steeled himself. he would make her sorry.

//

on the day the world ends, souda grabs a machine gun and runs out into the crowds of rioting people. he opens fire. they scream. it is so very satisfying.

//

he waits, after that, and watches. crowds don't form very often in the ruins of burning buildings or in the ashes of cities. so he waits. when sonia ( _god_ , she's _gorgeous_ , how he could love to break her and take her apart and rip her limb _from limb from limb from from limb_ \- ) gives her speeches, he's in the crowd. and when she walks off, hair trailing behind her back, he opens fire and shoots. pink blood rushes up like geysers around him. he grins. this is what power feels like.

//

and then he hears rumors. mikan is gone and no one knows where she is. junko's high school lies empty, and when souda goes back, he finds her body lying on a trash heap. right where she always belonged. and he turns back, to got get his tools from where he left them (to tear into her flesh and rip her apart and make her _fucking_ sorry) but they are gone, and instead, there are men in white masks. they cover his mouth and souda tries to scream but he can't and he tries to fight but he _can't he can't he can't he can't_ -


End file.
